


Morning

by merlins_sister



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a way of telling Kate how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song ‘Getting Up With You’ by The Yeah You’s.

Kate stretched down the bed, her limbs still heavy with sleep. The bed was warm but empty. She felt a sense of absence but for a moment couldn’t put her finger on exactly what was wrong. Then it came to her.

John wasn’t there.

There is a certain perversity in partners who hog the duvet, and who have limbs that don’t fit neatly around you in a not-quite-double bed. They are all the more obvious for their absence, and missed all the more.

Kate let her eyes flutter open and took in the soft morning light coming through the window. She let out a sigh, though she wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like they lived together. Not really. But she had got used to having him there in the morning, his presence regular during Elizabeth’s visit to Earth. Now he had left 3 hours before her alarm had gone off for a week’s mission to who knew where.

Despite the obvious dangers it would be good for him. He was obviously getting twitchy about not getting off world, though he hadn’t complained about the time it had given them together. That had in many ways, Kate thought with a happy smile, more than made up for being in charge for those weeks. But he was a pilot and a soldier, not really emotionally equipped for meetings and discussions. He had almost seemed to want to hang bunting outside Elizabeth’s door on her return.

But only almost.

She let her eyes fall about her room, the warm shadows telling her she really ought to get up and face the day. But she didn’t feel like it, even if the main reason she had been late to two meetings in the last month was now off world. It wasn’t that she wasn’t a morning person; in fact she had toned her morning routine (complete with rock music sometimes) down for the lighter sleeping, but more cranky companion in her bed.

She caught sight of one of his shirts left hanging on the back of a chair, her default gown on the days when he was there. She could imagine his scent on it now; woody aftershave, with the slightest hint of something that was unique to him. She had never put a finger on what it was exactly. She ought to get up, put that on, and get going.

But it wasn’t the same without him there, to watch her going about her morning routine, to watch her dance her excess energy off, and scoop her up in to a deep kiss.

She had been lucky to have only been late for two meetings.

She turned her head to look at her alarm clock. She didn’t make it though, her eyes stopping at the sight of a note on her MP3 player in its dock.

‘Play me.’

It was John’s handwriting. Kate felt a slight shiver of anticipation, and curiosity. It hadn’t been there when they had gone to sleep. She slept deeply but she thought she had stirred when John had left, his kiss breaking through her slumbers. She thought she would have noticed him playing with her beloved player.

With a nervous smile she reached out her hand and hit play. The song was not one she recognised, and the up tempo pop intro told her it was unlikely to be one from John’s own music collection. In truth she had expected a voice message, or maybe one of the ballads she had coaxed him in to dancing to.

But then the voice started and the lyrics... oh yes, now she got it.

As the singer sung of not wanting to get out of bed that morning she felt her smile spread, hearing the message as much as the lyrics. She found her toe tapping as it broke into a summery chorus. She glanced at the shirt before finding the music compelling her out of bed and in to it. She swayed through the next verse before finding the chorus taking her on a more normal dance to the bathroom. She filled her kettle and returned to the bedroom. She swayed her way through choosing her clean uniform, the lyrics continuing to burn their message into her mind, her heart singing along as much as her voice as the chorus came around again.

She settled on the edge of the bed enjoying the last of the harmonies as the beat gave way to the soft final delivery of the message. She fell back on the bed, her smile broad. She pulled the collar of the shirt in breathing deeply of her lover’s scent as she considered his act of leaving such a song.

“Love you too,” she breathed out to wherever he was in the universe.

She glanced at the clock before deciding what she needed to do next.

She leant over and hit play once again.


End file.
